Red Storm
by daydreamforever
Summary: About Skyla, an OC, and how her life inter-twines with the movie. She realizes the life her family wants for her isn't the one she's wants! Captured by pirates can she find her herself? New and familiar characters.
1. introduction

Red Storm

**Red Storm**

_Introduction:_ This story is about a young woman named Skyla Owens and how her life becomes inter-twined with the movie _Pirates of the Caribbean_. The similar events from the movie occur in this story. She meets the characters from the movie as well as original characters. However, I have changed bits and pieces of it to better suit my imagination of the story. To help you follow along here is some background information.

BACKGROUND: 

Main Character: Skyla Owens

Mother: Edlyn Owens

Father: Edward Owens (owns a blacksmith shop in a different town than Will Turners)

Brother: (oldest child) Jude

Best Friend: Caroline O'Conner

Aunt: Cassandra Cabot (her mother's sister)

Cousin: Daisy Cabot (Aunt Cassandra's daughter)

Pirates of the ship, Red Storm:

Ace: the captain

Nelson: the quartermaster

Nash: the sailing master

Parker: the boatswain

John-Paul: the carpenter

Gabriel: the master gunner

Raulins: first mate

Zane: second mate

Leo: the sailor

Suitors of Skyla Owens:

Mr. Charles Harper: the rich snob

Mr. Christian LaHaye: the pleasant farmer

**Story line:**

Skyla grew up with her family in England, where they inherited a blacksmith shop when their uncle died. Skyla was very close with her father who taught her how to make weapons and how to use them. (He used to be a commander in the royal navy until his brother died.)

Once Skyla turned nineteen her father decided to send her away to stay with her Aunt Cassandra in Port Royal, where she was to find a husband. Her Aunt is quite wealthy and the Owens family hopes for their daughter to marry well. However, Skyla is completely against this idea and isn't up for becoming proper and lady-like. And that is where our story begins……

_Characters from the movie that are included: _

Jack Sparrow: a pirate

William Turner: blacksmith/pirate

Captain Barbossa: captain of Black Pearl

Elizabeth Swan: governor's daughter

James Norrington: admiral of royal navy

Governor Weatherby Swan: Elizabeth's father


	2. Chapter 1: Port Royal

Skyla's ship arrived during mid-day and it was scorching, humid weather. Skyla had never been to Port Royal but she knew the governor and navy resided there. She was to house with her cousin, Daisy Cabot until she found a suitor or better yet, a husband.

Skyla was dreading coming to Port Royal especially because her cousin and Aunt were nothing alike. They were wealthy, educated, and high in society and Skyla was just about the opposite.

The ship pulled into the dock and passengers began to depart. Skyla was uncomfortable in the dress she was wearing. She rarely ever wore a dress or even owned one until her parents planned this trip. Skyla hated it and miss her snug clothes she wore in her families shop. The truth was she couldn't care entirely what she looked like but apparently she was supposed to.

Skyla sighed as she stepped onto land and saw her cousin waving frantically at her. Skyla had only met Daisy once before, almost four years ago but she was able to recognize her immediately. She was average looking with short curly blonde hair with pale grey eyes. However, she was wearing quite an expensive blue dress that made her stand out among the crowd.

"Oh, Skyla!" Daisy screeched, running over to her, "I'm so glad you finally made it! How was the trip?"

"Hello Daisy," Skyla said forcing a smile. Up close Skyla could tell that she was much younger than she dressed. At first glance Skyla would have guessed she was older than herself but now she thought she looked about fifteen.

"Let's head home. My ma has got supper cookin' already," she said leading the way as Skyla followed behind with her small suitcase.

Together Daisy and Skyla walked through the bustling town together and Daisy pointed out all the shops.

"The baker, the tailor, the blacksmith," she said pointing to each one as they passed.

"Blacksmith?" Skyla asked.

"Yes," she said continuing her fast pace, "An older man owns it with his apprentice. He's a fine lookin' fellar. Mr. Turner, I believe."

"Hmm…"Skyla thought, her mind more interested on the shop than the people.

Daisy's mother, Cassandra, was Skyla's aunt on her mother's side. Daisy's father had died in the previous war but left his family enough money for their lifetime.

Aunt Cassandra's home was three times the size of Skyla's and a butler answered the door.

"Afternoon Franz," Daisy said skipping her way into the house.

"Good afternoon, Miss Cabot," Franz said dully.

Daisy's house was right next to the governor's larger estate and from a window Skyla saw many people assembled.

"Daisy, DAISY!" her mother called from the top of the stairwell.

"Mama, she has just arrived," Daisy said looking at Skyla who forced another winning smile.

"Come, come darling," said Aunt Cassandra, "Let's get you acquainted with everything. I mean, if you expect to be married soon you must freshen up that wardrobe."

"Oh, this will be hell," Skyla thought.

Skyla spent the next few days getting dress fitted and accustomed to a new lifestyle. Though her performance seemed to be improved, the truth was that she was feeling horrible and missed her old life. She didn't want to live her life this way and go home a married woman. It seemed like everyone, her parents and family, wanted her to marry well but, didn't anyone care about what she thought on the matter?

After living in, what Skyla's mind thought was, torture for a week all Skyla's clothing had been ordered and delivered. This meant that the suitors that her Aunt had picked would start arriving soon. Skyla's state was miserable and she needed to get away even if it was just for a few hours.

"I'm going out," Skyla announced.

"Not in that you're not!" Cassandra said as they finished brunch, "Go and change. That way if you meet a young gentleman in town maybe my work will be easier."

Skyla rolled her eyes but obeyed. The maids dressed her in an expensive white and green dress that flattered her beauty. However, Skyla didn't seem to care because the dress was uncomfortable. Overall, she was just happy to leave the house.

"Good-bye," Skyla said putting on the repulsive sunhat to go with the dress and rushing out the door.

"Much better," her aunt hushed under her breath.

Once out on the streets of the town Skyla could finally relax. To her surprise many men tipped their hats to her, waved, or said hello. This caught her off guard, for she was not used to that much attention.

She made her way to the blacksmith shop that Daisy had pointed out days ago. Once she arrived she let herself in. Immediately the shop reminded her of home and she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. At about this time her father would be beginning on the axes and the swords would....

"Excuse me?" a voice said, "Are you lost? Can I help you, miss?"

Skyla opened her eyes to see a young man standing before her. He had long brown hair that was neatly pulled back and a small goatee, which suited him well. His brown eyes stared at her awaiting her answer.

"Just looking," she said.

The man gave her a suspicious look. In fact, it wasn't everyday a beautiful woman can into a blacksmith shop.

"Anything in particular?" he asked.

Skyla ignored his comment and moved around the shop. Her hands floating over different weapons and one caught her eye, it was a sword.

"What's this?" Skyla asked picking it up.

"It's a sword," the man said taking it from her.

"Yes, I know that, it's quite obvious," she said as she took off her sunhat and placed it on the counter, "It's different from the rest. It's a much thinner frame, pure steel, sturdy but light in weight and perfectly balanced. It's extremely difficult to make so, it must be for someone of high rank."

The young man paused for a minute in shock. She knew all that just from barely touching it.

"I've never met a woman who knew so much about a blade," he said.

"Well, my father is a blacksmith and he taught me everything," Skyla said taking a seat up on the counter beside her hat. She knew she was throwing away all the manners she was supposed to be using out the window.

"Your father, a blacksmith?" he questioned because of the state of her clothing.

"Oh," she said touching her dress, "I'm staying with my wealthy Aunt."

"Oh, I see," he said smiling.

"Skyla Owens," she said putting out her hand.

He didn't know whether to shake her hand or kiss it. He had never met a woman who looked so elegant but had a completely opposite personality.

"Will Turner," he said shaking her hand which seemed to please her.

"Can I see it?" she asked.

"What?" he asked.

"The sword," she asked impatiently.

He cautiously handed it to her and watched as she handled it with grace, vigilance, and beauty.

She was indeed beautiful, he thought, with bold green eyes that….

"Who's it for?" she asked.

"It's a gift from the Governor to Commander Norrington," said Will.

"Hmm…"Skyla said moving the blade in ways it would be used, "I don't seem to Commander Norrington."

"Then you are indeed new here," Will said with a slight chuckle that Skyla joined.

"Yes, well, I must go," Skyla said making her way to the door.

"Miss Owens," Will said, "Your hat?"

"Eh…"Skyla said before she smiled, "Burn it for me."

**hope you like the first chapter. It will start to have more scenes from the movie mixed in! PLEASE R&R PLEASE PLEASE R&R**


End file.
